A True Love's Confession
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Reaction fic to the episode 4X18 of Glee, 'Shooting Star'. Blaine is the choir room with all the other members of the ND, and he just can't stop thinking about Kurt. What if this was the only chance to tell him how he really feels ?


Fear was something terrible. The feeling just crept inside your body, managing to settle in very easily and to stay there for countless hours. Once the two gunshots were fired into the hallways of McKinley High, Mr. Schue had turned off all the lights, told everyone to stay hidden the best way possible and above all things, to stay still and very quiet.

There they were, in this very situation, and Blaine was shaking with fear. An awful lot of things were on his mind right now. He clutched his phone tightly in his right hand, his left one barely supporting his head, which was bending from the weight of his thoughts. He didn't think for one second this morning, going to school, that he was maybe going to die, sometime during the day. Yet, here he was, hiding and shaking with anxiety.

Two feet from him, were Artie, trying to breathe very deeply, and Sam, who was sobbing incontrollably over Brittany's being all one in one of the bathrooms stalls.

The blond guy just seemed torn, and Blaine wished he could do something, anything, to comfort him. But all he could think about right now, was how much he was going to miss Kurt if he died.

Of course, his very first thought went to his parents. They've always been there for him, kind, supportive when he told them I liked boys instead of girls, sweet, caring...Parents, to be short. And he loved them with all his heart.

Then he started to think about Kurt. His other half. Of course, they were broken up and all that, but they still saw each other at Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury "almost" wedding. And they fucked.

His brain was starting to hurt like crazy from thinking things too much. He started to type a quick message on his phone, not really thinking about was he was going to put in it.

_Hi, Kurt...Is this a bad time ?_

Kurt's reply came immediately.

_Oh My God, Blaine, for God's sake ! I'm watching the news. Are you okay ? _

Blaine's throat ached like crazy, as he tried very hard not to sob like a baby, right here right now. Kurt knew the situation he was in. He couldn't tell if he was feeling relief, guilt or fear right now.

_We're in the choir room, Mr. Schue's right here with us, so is Coach Beiste. Tina and Brittany are missing, I'm right under the piano and...God, Kurt, I love you so much. I wanted you to know that. _

The dark-haired boy clutched tightly to his phone and hid his face in his arms. His nerves were giving up. Having news from Kurt in this very moment was a new emotion he needed to add to all the other ones. He wasn't sure he could handle them all at once. He needed to breathe.

_Blaine. I'm on my way to Ohio right now, I want to see you. I'm in the cab, I'm heading straight to the airport. I don't care if you're okay with this or not, I just can't stand the thought of you trapped in there._

He gave up. His body was shaking with tears he couldn't hold back, and his vision went almost white. He couldn't breathe anymore, his lungs were empty and he needed to refill them fast if he wanted to see Kurt. And God only knew how much he wanted to. His world went black, and he let out a strangled cry.

Upon hearing the sound, Sam jerked his head up.

"Mr Schue..." he whispered, his blond hair falling all over his face and his eyes red and puffy. "I think Blaine is having a panic attack."

* * *

**Almost eight hours later.**

Blaine woke up feeling ill, nauseous, and panic-stricken. Around him, the walls were white, and the only light in the room came from a tiny lamp that sat upon a...desk, from what he could see. He closed his eyes, and re-opened them, carefully. He wasn't wearing his Cheerio uniform anymore, he was laying in a neatly-made bed. Yet, he couldn't recognized the room he was currently in.

When the door opened, the fear inside his chest increased greatly, and he hold his breath.

He almost choked on it when he realized it was Kurt. Those bright blue eyes couldn't belong to anyone else in the world, and the way the chestnut-haired boy was looking at him right now made him want to curl up and bawl in his arms all night long.

He didn't had the time to think about all that, because suddenly, Kurt's lips were on his mouth, delivering the most beautiful, heart-wrenching kiss he's ever had the chance to experience in his whole life.

Kurt was crying, and Blaine gently cupped his cheeks in his hands, reveling in the familiar sensation. He traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, and moaned. Fireworks exploded between the two ex-lovers, and Blaine got to sob incontrollably. The blue-eyed boy withdrew from the union of their mouths, and kissed every single tear Blaine shed. He smiled at him, and whispered :

" I've never stopped loving you. "


End file.
